


Lazy Days and Late Mornings

by august_anon



Series: 500 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, ticklish!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Jaskier wants to stay in bed. Geralt thinks it's time to get up.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 500 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Lazy Days and Late Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, more prompts! This one is for:
> 
> 26\. “Don’t tell me you’re ticklish here too.”

It was a lazy morning for the two of them. Geralt had meant to get up early, get started on some yard work he’d been putting off since it was their day off, but Jaskier had blearily lifted his head and tugged Geralt back to bed. Really, it wasn’t much of a choice, Geralt allowing himself to be tugged back beneath the covers, holding Jaskier’s sleep-warm body close and slipping back into a doze.

It was several more hours before they did finally get up, now far too hot outside for Geralt to even consider trying to do the yard work. With a sigh, his breath ruffling Jaskier’s hair, Geralt realized that was probably Jaskier’s plan all along. He never liked it when Geralt tried to spend their rare days off together doing work, even if it meant he got to see Geralt all sweaty and shirtless.

“Come on,” Geralt said gently, shaking Jaskier’s shoulder a bit as he sat up. “It’s time to get up.”

“No,” Jaskier moaned, burying his face into their mass of pillows. “It’s too  _ early _ .”

Geralt snorted, throwing the sheets off the bed. “Jask, it’s nearly noon.”

“ _ Precisely _ . We shouldn’t be waking up until at least 2 in the afternoon. And give me those blankets back!”

Geralt snorted again and made his way to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day. He decided to leave his pajamas on instead of getting dressed, figuring he could at least treat Jaskier to a lounge day if it would get him out of the bed.

Speaking of which, Jaskier was still buried in the pillows when Geralt made his way out of the bathroom. Despite sleeping in just his boxers, and having complained about the blankets before, he didn’t seem to be cold. In fact, when he realized Geralt had returned to the room, he uncoiled from where he’d curled up, probably trying to stretch out enticingly, but only succeeding in reminding Geralt of a cat stretching out in a patch of sun.

“Geralt,” he purred, furthering the cat imagery.

Geralt chuckled fondly, sitting at the foot of the bed and glancing back at Jaskier. “I’m not coming back to bed, Jask.”

Jaskier pouted. Geralt reached out a hand to placate him (and hopefully help goad him out of bed), stroking his fingers with a barely-there touch along Jaskier’s bare calf. He didn’t expect Jaskier to jerk with a gasp, tugging his leg out of Geralt’s reach and half-curling up again. Geralt caught a hint of red on his cheekbones and ears before Jaskier buried his face so deeply into the pillows that he was able to hide them both.

“Jaskier,” Geralt purred this time, slowly reaching for Jaskier’s legs again.

Without looking up, Jaskier curled up tighter, giggly “no no no!”s coming out muffled from the pillows.

“Don’t tell me you’re ticklish here, too.”

Jaskier lifted his head up enough to grumble, “No comment,” clearly enough for Geralt to understand, before burying his face in fabric again.

Geralt chuckled, finally getting a decent grip on Jaskier’s ankle. He tugged it closer, wiggling his fingers lightly along Jaskier’s bare calf once more. Jaskier let out low, rolling giggles, the sounds groggy and muffled into the pillows, yet no less beautiful for it. He barely even squirmed, hardly trying to get himself away from Geralt’s fingers.

“You protest so much, yet make no effort to get away,” Geralt teased, tugging him even closer, causing Jaskier to lose his safe-haven of pillows. “Could it be… the great Jaskier Pankratz enjoys being tickled?”

Jaskier squealed, face going bright pink, as Geralt’s fingers skittered up behind the back of his knee, finally tugging away from the likely torturously-light touch. He sat up and angled himself to be able to collapse into Geralt’s chest, grinning and panting into his neck.

“Only when it’s you,” Jaskier mumbled against his skin, making Geralt shiver.

Geralt grinned, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulling him even closer. “Or maybe you just like my hands all over you.”

Jaskier looked up and gave him a leering grin. “That, too.”

Geralt leaned in close, letting his breath ghost over Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered and Geralt smirked. Then, instead of going in for a kiss like Jaskier expected, Geralt buried his face into Jaskier’s neck and blew a loud raspberry, lightly scribbling his fingers at the small of Jaskier’s back at the same time.

Jaskier shrieked in laughter and fell back onto the bed, taking Geralt with him. Geralt laughed and blew another raspberry, sending Jaskier squirming all over again, gripping Geralt’s shirt in his fists instead of pushing him away.

Maybe they could stay in bed for a  _ little _ while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!! See you in the next one, or on tumblr at my blog august-anon!


End file.
